za_brama_ogrodufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Beatrice
| rasa = człowiek człowiek zamieniony w drozda (dawniej) | wiek = nastolatka (dokładny wiek nieznany) | stanowisko = | kolor włosów = brązoworude | krewni = Matka Beatrice (matka) inni krewni | przyjaciele = Wirt Greg | wrogowie = Bestiusz Adelajda | pseudo = | głos USA = Melanie Lynskey | głos PL = Lidia Sadowa | debiut = Stary młyn | ostatnie pojawienie = Nieznandia }}Beatrice to główna bohaterka mini-serialu animowanego Za bramą ogrodu. Jest młodą dziewczyną, która została zamieniona w drozda, a dokładniej w błękitnika, podobnie jak cała jej rodzina. Pod koniec serialu zyskuje swoją ludzką postać. Jest dubbingowana przez Lidię Sadową w polskiej wersji językowej, a w oryginale przez Melanie Lynskey. Opis Oficjalna biografia Wygląd Beatrice jest wysoką i szczupłą nastolatką, mającą prawdopodobnie ok. 15 lat. Posiada brązoworude włosy uczesane w abstrakcyjny kok i nosi niebieską sukienkę i czarne buty. Jako drozd, w którego została zamieniona za karę, stała się błękitnikiem o szarym kolorze głowy, pomarańczowym tułowiu i biały podbrzuszu. Jej skrzydła były pokryte niebieskimi piórami, znacznie ciemniejszymi na końcach. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Beatrice została przedstawiona jako bardzo sprytna i uparta dziewczyna. Jest emocjonalnie zamknięta w sobie i niełatwo okazuje uczucia. Była prawdopodobnie bardzo złym i agresywnym dzieckiem, które rzuciło kamieniem w błękitnika, za co została przeklęta. Po zmianie w ptaka robiła wszystko, aby odzyskać ludzką postać dla siebie i krewnych. Dziewczyna myśli, że jej rodzina nienawidzi jej z powodu jej działań, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości ci tęsknią za nią i troszczą się o nią. thumb|left|Beatrice przytula się do Wirta i GregaBeatrice zyskała sympatię zagubionych w lesie Wirta i Grega, aby przekazać ich w ręce Adelajdy w zamian za magiczne nożyczki, które mogłyby zdjąć urok z jej i jej rodziny. W czasie podróży z nimi zaprzyjaźniła się z braćmi, okazała się miła i opiekuńcza, i za wszelką cenę postanowiła zerwać umowę ze starą kobietą. Często wydaje się poddenerwowana i porywcza, lecz pod jej nieokrzesanym upierzeniem kryje się całkiem łagodne serce. Frustrują ją (choć czasem bawią) bezsensowne cechy charakteru Wirta i Grega, ponieważ sama woli bardziej się skupić na danym zadaniu. Wspomniani wcześniej bracia żyją we własnych, wymyślonych światach, natomiast Beatrice generalnie postrzega świat jako zimny, trudny i prawdziwy.Oficjalna strona mini-serialu animowanego Za bramą ogrodu. Link. Historia Beatrice jest córką pewnego małżeństwa i siostrą ok. dziewięciorga innych dzieci, z którymi mieszkała w młynie. Pewnego dnia rzuciła kamieniem w drozda, który przeklął ją, za co ją i resztę jej rodziny spotkała surowa kara - wszyscy zostali zamienieni w błękitniki. Zamiast pozostania z krewnymi i pogodzenia się ze swoim losem, Beatrice postanowiła uciec do domu. W końcu zawarła umowę z Adelajdą z Połoniny, która obiecała jej magiczne nożyczki mogące zdjąć urok w zamian za dostarczenie jej młodych służących. thumb|Beatrice znaleziona przez Grega w krzakachPewnej nocy, kiedy Wirt i Greg zawędrowali do lasu, Beatrice na krótko spotkała się z braćmi, ale uciekła, gdy zbliżył się do nich Drzewiarz. Następnego dnia rano zaplątała się w krzaku i została uwolniony przez Wirta i Grega, którzy przechodzili pobliskim szlakiem. Beatrice zdecydowała się na podróż z braćmi do wioski zwanej Mogiłkowo, mówiąc im o Adelajdzie, którą nazywa dobrą wróżką mogącą pomóc im wrócić do domu. Beatrice towarzyszyła Wirtowi i Gregowi w wiosce i była pierwszą, której przeszkadzała ekscentryczna uroczystość lokalnych mieszkańców, ludzi dyń. Gdy bracia zostali zmuszeni do kilku godzin pracy ręcznej przez Enocha, Beatrice udało się uwolnić Wirta i Grega z łańcuchów po tym, kiedy znaleźli w ziemi szkielet, i razem uciekli, udając się do Adelajdy. W czasie wędrówki okazało się, że Beatrice ma całkiem inne spojrzenie na otaczający ją świat niż Wirt i Greg, a także popada w kłótnię ze starszym bratem, którego nazywa nieudacznikiem. Po pobycie w leśnej szkole godzi się z Wirtem. Trójka zatrzymała się na jedną noc w tawernie, aby zapytać o drogę, ale Beatrice natychmiast została wygoniona z gospody przez właścicielkę ze strachu przed nieszczęściem. Usiadła na zewnątrz w deszczu, próbując porozmawiać z koniem stojącym w szopie tawerny, ale usłyszała w lesie człowieka i udała się do niego, próbując na własną rękę znaleźć wskazówki. W czasie lotu w ciemności uderzyła w drzewo i straciła przytomność, ale została uratowana przez Wirta, który myślał, że mężczyzna może ją skrzywdzić. Kolejnym punktem podróży Beatrice i braci była posiadłość Quincy'ego Endicotta. Dołączyli do niego na kolację, podczas której drozd przekonał barona, że Wirt i Greg są jego bratankami. Przez to Beatrice chciała wyciągnąć od niego pieniądze potrzebne na prom płynący do Adelajdy. Gdy Greg razem z mężczyzną udał się na poszukiwania "ducha", Wirt razem z błękitnikiem postanowili rozejrzeć się po posiadłości. Beatrice wyznała starszemu z braci, że była kiedyś człowiekiem, ale została zmieniona w ptaka za uderzenie kamieniem drozda. Później, kiedy rzekomym "duchem" okazała się być Margueritte Grey, grupa opuściła dwór, otrzymując dwa grosze potrzebne na przepływ promem, jednak Greg wyrzucił je. Beatrice, Greg i Wirt dostali się na prom, podróżując "na gapę". Mimo że zostali ścigani przez lokalne władze, udało im się bezpiecznie zakończyć przepływ, odwracając uwagę znajdujących się na okręcie żab. Po dotarciu na Połoninę, Beatrice starała się przekonać Wirta, aby nie iść do domu Adelajdy. Podczas gdy bracia śpią, leci sama do chaty czarownicy, aby spróbować przekonać kobietę do zrezygnowania z braci jako niewolników, i w zamian oferuje siebie. thumb|left|Beatrice zabija AdelajdęWkrótce Wirt i Greg pojawiają się w chacie Adelajdy, a gdy Wirt odkrywa plan czarownicy, uważa, że Beatrice zdradziła go i Grega. Drozd otwiera okno, pozwalając na dopływ świeżego powietrza, które topi wiedźmę. Starszy brat następnie kradnie nożyczki, które mogłyby przywrócić dziewczynie i jej rodzinę ludzką postać. Beatrice przez jakiś czas zostaje w chacie Adelajdy, szukając rozwiązania na swój ptasi problem, a także smucąc się i żałując, że oszukała Wirta i Grega. Po jakimś czasie postanawia odnaleźć braci. Po tym, jak Greg uratował Wirta przed zostaniem kolejną ofiarą Bestiusza, Beatrice znajduje topiącego się starszego brata w jeziorze, zabiera go w opiekę do swojej rodziny i na własną rękę postanawia odnaleźć Grega. Kiedy Wirt odzyskuje przytomność, udaje się na poszukiwania brata. W czasie wędrówki spotyka Beatrice, której wybacza i razem z nią szuka Grega. Docierają do miejsca, w którym znajdują Bestiusza i Grega zmieniającego się w widmodrzew. Potwór próbuje zawrzeć umowę z Wirtem, obiecując, że może umieścić duszę Grega w latarni i będzie żył tak długo, jak długo będzie palić się lampa. Chłopak jednak odrzuca jego ofertę i zauważa, że Bestiusz ma taką obsesję na punkcie utrzymywania światła w latarni, tak jakby to jego dusza znajdywała się w lampie. Kiedy Wirt grozi zdmuchnięciem płomienia, jego przypuszczenia okazują się prawdą. Starszy brat daje latarnię Drzewiarzowi, który gasi ją, niszcząc Bestiusza, i wraca razem z Gregiem do domu. Przed odejściem, Wirt daje Beatrice magiczne nożyczki, które mogą zdjąć urok z jej i jej rodziny. thumb|Beatrice ze swoją rodziną w epiloguW epilogu okazuje się, że Beatrice i jej rodzina są ponownie ludźmi i wrócili do domu. Tam jej matka podaje jej jedzenie, mówiąc, aby jadła "błotko". Dziewczyna prosi mamę, aby nie nazywała tego "błotkiem", a kobieta żartobliwie mówi: "A co mi zrobisz", pytając, czy znowu zamieni wszystkich w ptaki. Cała jej rodzina śmieje się histerycznie. Występy * Odcinek pilotażowy: "Tome of the Unknown" * Rozdział 1: "Stary młyn" * Rozdział 2: "Perypetie na święcie plonów" * Rozdział 3: "Rozśpiewana szkółka" * Rozdział 4: "Pieśni mrocznej lampy" * Rozdział 5: "Szalona miłość" * Rozdział 6: "Żabia kołysanka" * Rozdział 7: "Magiczny dzwoneczek" * Rozdział 8: "Leśne dzieci" * Rozdział 10: "Nieznandia" Ciekawostki * Beatrice jest inspirowana bohaterką Komedii omyłek Dantego. * Przez to, że rzuciła kamieniem w drozda, ona i jej rodzina stali się gadającymi ptakami. * Po zmianie w drozda, Beatrice stała się błękitnikiem rudogardłym (Sialia sialis). * Jej fryzura i strój wzorowane są na strojach z lat 1795-1837, z ery regencji. * Ma własnego psa. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zwierzęta